PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Postbaccalaureate Research Education Program (PREP) in Biomedical Sciences (BMS) at the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center in New Orleans (LSUHSC-NO) is to enhance the diversity of the research workforce by increasing competitiveness for acceptance and completion of PhD and MD/PhD programs by underrepresented minorities (URM). LSUHSC-NO PREP will accept 39 recent URM baccalaureate science graduates over 5 yrs for intensive research and innovative academic training experi- ences to foster success in BMS doctoral degree programs. Over 300 URM science baccalaureates are award- ed annually to URM students by universities located within 100 miles of LSUHSC-NO representing 32% of all science degrees; however, URM constitute only 10% of enrolled PhD and MD/PhD students nationwide, and 12% at LSUHSC-NO. The PREP will enhance competitiveness for acceptance, retention, and completion of BMS PhD programs by the Scholars by providing 1) intensive research experiences with committed research faculty, and 2) complementary skills development during the 1-yr training. PREP training will focus on building solid foundations in research skills by providing concentrated education in scientific critical thinking, analysis of results, statistics, and writing; inventive and personalized test-taking skills to improve GRE scores and success in graduate courses; oral and poster scientific presentations; responsible and ethical conduct in research; and writing a resume, personal statement, and selecting and applying to graduate schools. Scholars will participate in works-in-progress, journal clubs, and workshops hosted by PREP faculty, visitors, and recruitment contacts; join graduate students in skills development programs; present their research at the annual PREP poster sym- posium and local and national scientific conferences; mentor summer research fellows; and assist in communi- ty science education programs. The PREP will provide forums for the Scholars to engage in research and skills acquisition and active demonstration of knowledge. Over 60 LSUHSC-NO active research faculty, committed to the PREP, have extensive experience in mentoring high school, undergraduate, medical, predoctoral, and postdoctoral students representing URM in the BMS through NIH T32, R25, R35, and other funding mecha- nisms. There are 8 active LSUHSC-NO summer programs which provide research experiences to 75 URM fel- lows annually from which future PREP Scholars will be prescreened and recruited. Scholar recruitment efforts will extend to 4 local historically black colleges and 2 state universities to develop a community-wide mecha- nism to support the URM BMS workforce. The program will be critically evaluated using formative and summa- tive methodologies and descriptive, quantitative, and qualitative statistics to document success. The overall goal is for PREP Scholars to have an enhanced competitiveness for acceptance into rigorous graduate pro- grams with the confidence and essential research skills required to earn a PhD or MD/PhD degree, establish rewarding and successful BMS research careers, and serve as role-models for future URM students.